


One Wish

by AlineLovelace



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/F, I have a BUNCH of mini fics so I think I'll post those???, Uhhhh well I hope you guys like this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-26 00:46:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18272378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlineLovelace/pseuds/AlineLovelace
Summary: Prompt:You are granted one wish, but you have to use the wish for someone else.





	One Wish

The demon stood before Buffy, axe through his head. "You may have one wish, but you must use it on someone else."

"That's easy," Buffy replied. "I wish Faith wasn't so guarded. I wish she would admit how she was feeling. I want her to be okay."

The demon buzzed in response. "Your wish has been granted."

Then he fell to the ground, dead. Buffy yanked the axe out of his head and wiped it off in the grass. "Now let's see if that worked."

It was beyond late and Faith would probably still be up, but Buffy didn't want to be rude and wake her up. She would visit her after school tomorrow. Buffy started the long trek back to her house. The entire time, she thought about her bed. It would be so nice to rest for the first time that day (not counting her nap in history class). Buffy threw open the door, expecting to just be able to go to her room, but her mom walked in from the living room. "Buffy, someone's here to see you."

Buffy furrowed her brows; she had no idea who would be there to see her so late. "Thanks, Mom."

Joyce yawned, then kissed Buffy on the forehead. "Goodnight, dear. Go to sleep soon."

Buffy nodded. "Night."

Joyce walked upstairs and Buffy walked into the living room. Buffy's mouth fell open. Faith sat on the couch, eyes rimmed red, and sniffling. That demon may have not been completely full of shit after all.

Faith turned away when she saw Buffy. Buffy quietly sat down next to Faith. The two girls sat in silence for a while before Faith spoke. “I’m here to talk.”

Well you aren’t doing much talking, are you, Buffy wanted to say. Instead, she settled on: “okay.”

Faith wiped her nose against her finger. Buffy had to keep from cringing. Faith’s finger would definitely touch the couch at some point. “There are three things I need to talk about,” she paused. “You were right. I do care. I do care that I killed someone. Admitting it to myself would mean I could have to cope with it. I don’t want to cope with it,” her voice cracked.

Buffy cautiously leaned in and gave Faith a hug. Faith didn’t pull away. Buffy stroked Faith’s hair, trying her best to comfort the other girl. “Also I betrayed you,” Faith murmured into Buffy’s hair.

“What?!” Buffy jerked away from Faith.

“I’m helping the mayor. Or I was. I’m on your side now, B. I swear, I’ll tell you everything he told me.”

When Buffy stared into Faith’s eyes, she wasn’t sure what to think. Faith’s eyes were dark pools of helplessness currently, but Faith could be tricking her again. Buffy so badly wanted to trust her. She did just tell me that she was working with the mayor, maybe she’s serious.

“Why?” Buffy simply asked.

Faith laid her head on the back of the couch and stared at the ceiling. “Because I resented you. Everyone loves you and no matter what I do, I can never compare to you. You’re a goody-two-shoes and you’re perfect.”

“Wow, that’s a lot to unpack.”

“Yeah.”

Buffy racked her brain for something to say but came up with nothing. Faith sighed, “I don’t even know why I’m saying all of this. It’s stupid, I don’t usually do this.”

Buffy brushed a tear from Faith’s cheek. “It’s not stupid, Faith.”

Faith’s face flushed and she stood up suddenly. “I should go. It’s getting late out.”

“You can stay here,” Buffy blurted.

Faith looked almost as surprised as Buffy felt. The other girl reluctantly agreed, and the two headed upstairs. Buffy handed Faith some of her pajamas and showed her where the bathroom was. Buffy got changed in her room and waited for Faith to finish. There came a quiet knock on the door. “You decent, B?”

Buffy opened the door and Faith stepped in. Her mouth almost fell open at the sight of the other girl. Faith had taken her makeup off, yet still looked as gorgeous as she did with it. Her hair was down and tousled, and she looked adorable with Buffy’s yummy sushi pajamas on. “Don’t look at me,” Faith said, ducking her head. “I look gross without makeup.”

Buffy took a step forward and placed her arm on Faith’s. Her heart raced as she spoke. “You look beautiful.”

Faith’s lips parted slightly. Buffy flushed bright red and stared at the ground. “I’ll get out my sleeping bag. You can have my bed.”

When Buffy glanced up at Faith, Faith was smirking. “Wow, I never thought I’d see Buffy Summers flustered.”

Buffy ignored her and strode to her closet to find the sleeping bag. She had only been searching for a few minutes when she felt arms wrap around her waist. Faith nuzzled her face into Buffy’s neck. “Why don’t we just share the bed, B?”

Shocked by Faith’s bluntness, Buffy merely nodded. Somehow, Faith knew where the too far line was and carefully walked it. How is she doing that to me? Is this just part of her plan?

Both girls settled into the bed. Buffy became painfully aware of the size of her bed. She was fairly certain that Faith was sleeping close to her on purpose. “Big spoon or little spoon?” Faith murmured.

“Big spoon.”

Buffy caught Faith off guard; Faith expected her to be the little spoon. Regardless of what she thought, Faith turned to face the wall and cuddled up against Buffy. Buffy breathed in, smelling Faith’s hair. It smelled like a lavender field. Buffy didn’t really take Faith as the type to smell like something so girly, but Faith was full of surprises. “You’ve never been the little spoon before, have you?”

“No,” Faith admitted. She shifted. “Am I doing it wrong?”

“You’re not doing it wrong.”

“Oh.”

“You’ve never been in an intimate relationship before either.”

“No,” she mumbled. “I don’t trust anyone to protect me.”

Buffy knew that Faith was referring to her feelings. “You’re safe with me.”

“I know.”

Buffy felt her heart melt; something she hadn’t felt for a year now. She used to feel that way around Angel, but it felt different now. They both knew they shouldn’t, no couldn’t, be with each other. But with Faith it was different. Buffy had realized her feelings for Faith a while ago. Being with Faith made her feel like her body waking up again. Buffy gently kissed Faith’s neck. “I really like you, Faith.”

There was an awkward pause. “I know expressing your feelings is hard for you, so you don’t have to say anything yet.”

Faith turned her head to face Buffy. “Thank you,” she replied.

Buffy had to restrain from kissing Faith’s soft lips. Instead, she just said: “no problem.”

Faith turned back around and snuggled against Buffy. “Goodnight,” Buffy whispered.

“Night, B.”

 


End file.
